


support

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Series: prompted drabbles [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Lindsay: Rafael being a supportive husband because the squad still doesn’t respect Sonny.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbaLovesCarisi (CaptainAmericasShield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericasShield/gifts).



**Sonny:** I'm going to need a cold beer and a good hard fuck tonight to clear my head.

 **Rafael:** Always happy to fuck you. What's happened that you need to de-stress?

 **Sonny:** Fin said we aren't on the same side anymore. First Amanda and now him. I win these cases and it still isn't enough it seems.

 **Rafael:** I'm sorry that happened, baby.

 **Sonny:** I want to do my job and not be anxious about what people say. I'm so tired of it.

 **Rafael:** I know you are, and it's not fair. Thank you for sharing with me.

 **Sonny:** ❤️


End file.
